This project is designed to increase scientific and technical knowledge about behavioral, biological and cognitive sciences among middle school teachers in the Camden city school system. The long range goal of the project is to enhance the scientific training of pre-college youth and to encourage students in middle school to consider careers in science, especially those sciences related to health. To accomplish this goal, middle school science teachers will attend a summer training institute to learn about various modern techniques in neurobiology, neuropsychology and cognitive science. The training institute will combine lectures with "hands-on" lab experience (including live animal research, cognitive research, and computerized data analysis) and field trips to local health-related institutions .The training institute will also train teachers in the use of team-learning techniques. Project organizers will work closely with the teachers to incorporate as much of the summer institute materials as possible into the middle school science curriculum, through lab activities, guest speakers, and field trips. In addition, project organizers will help student teams develop and carry out their own research projects.